Um Só Dia
by Anita4
Summary: Ao som de Hitomi wo Tojite de Hirai Ken, Ikki reflete sobre se realmente deseja superar a perda de Esmeralda e seguir com uma outra pessoa. Seria egoísmo continuar naquela dor? Esta realmente prejudica tanto aos outros? Até que ponto vale a pena se ater a


Notas Iniciais:

_Presente de níver pra Vane, parabéeeens! E Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pe uma série minha... E escrevam pra mim! E... leiam UUU_

_Olho Azul Apresenta:_  
**Um Só Dia **

Estava frio. Minhas pernas tremiam docilmente, aproximando-se uma da outra. Meus braços buscavam a coberta para apenas encontrarem pele nua e desprotegida. Alguém a havia roubado? Torci; inutilmente.

Fios de sol invadiam o quarto, abri os olhos. Um tento, que não era o meu, encarava alguém tão diferente de mim mesmo. Voltei-me para o lado e encontrei apenas o pano que deveria me cobrir. Meu sonho já se havia acordado.

Ela se foi.

"Sempre que acordo pela manhã

Lá está sua pele

As costas que sempre foram quentes

Estão geladas"

Por que todo sua era a mesma tediosa repetição? Vivia uma noite após a outra, lembrando-me de Esmeralda. Sequer me perguntava se era saudável, somente pedia que o dia acabasse e minha vida poderia prosseguir no único lugar onde ela era mais viva que nunca. Sonhos...

Olhar para o grande espaço vazio, deitado comigo, era cruel, pois eu sempre esperava ver suas mechas loiras brilhando com a luz. No entanto, ele estava sempre perfeitamente arrumado e sem vida. Vida? Ha! Nem eu a tenho.

O telefone tocou com ainda mais ânimo que qualquer ser naquele recinto. Uma música estranha me acordava para a... morte. Sim, a morte que era meu dia-a-dia.

Peguei-o e cumprimentei a pessoa do outro lado. Essa tentava ser bastante vivaz para me transferir um pouco daquela vontade de seguir em frente.

Ah, se isso fosse possível... Esquecê-la, deixá-la para trás, superá-la - ao menos me conformar com sua atual não existência!

A quem eu, possivelmente, estava enganando? Estar sem Esmeralda era a morte, mas nunca haver estado com ela seria algo mais temível que qualquer palavra ou expressão pudesse significar.

-Ikki? Está me ouvindo? -a outra pessoa me dizia.

-Sim...

-Vamos todo num jantar hoje à noite, né?

-Não.

-Chega de monossílabos e, pelos menos, invente uma desculpa!

-Saori, pára de perturbar.

Desliguei.

Certo, sentia-me culpado. Porém, era ela quem cometia o pecado maior. Eu sabia que sair e rir com os amigos seriam alívios para mim; contudo, não o queria. Não, mesmo.

Outra vida me invadia, mas, dessa vez, eu sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Levantei-me e lavei o rosto, enquanto a campanhia desistia de tocar e alguém abria a porta.

"Sorrio amargamente

E abro as cortinas pesadas

Todo dia é um pique-pega

Com o cegante sol da manhã"

Caminhei até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem, mas o caminho lhe parecia um pouco estranho, ainda esbarrava em certos móveis.

-Vim te trazer o almoço. Vamos comer juntos!-Shun me convidava, mostrando alguns potes, que começava a arrumar em pratos.

-Não tenho fome e nem vontade de me socializar.

-Tudo bem. Mas você ainda assim vai comer.

Pôs no microondas e começou a servir suco, pondo duas pedras de gelo em cada copo.

-Você é que vai lavar isso, né?-perguntei, sentindo minha barriga revirar. Definitivamente, não havia qualquer vontade por comida.

-Claro! Não pretendo bagunçar seu amado apartamento...

-Ótimo. Boa refeição.

Antes que pudesse me virar de volta a meu quarto, o aparelho apitou avisando que estava tudo devidamente esquentado. Meu irmão sorriu e me mostrou a cadeira, sentando-se ele próprio noutra de frente.

-Vai esfriar e acho que ainda não faz parte de seu estranho gosto comida gelada...

-Certo...-murmurei, tomando meu lugar e, a custo, engolindo aquilo.

-Saori me disse que vai passar aqui mais tarde, esteja arrumado.

-Já estou...

Sabia o que seus olhos miravam. Usava uma samba-canção e uma blusa um pouco rasgada.

-Sinceramente... Que decadência, -ele declarou, rindo-se um pouco.

-Shun... As batalhas terminaram e o que ganho da Fundação é o bastante pra mim e o mundo. Não há muito mais o que fazer. E nada que eu, de fato, queira.

-Esmeralda está morta, mas creio que ela gostaria muito de viver. Você pode fazê-lo e prefere a morte?

-Se fosse assim, eu me matava.

-Então... Você quer esse limbo aí?

Olhei-o por uns segundos e caminhei até o sofá da sala. Sentando-me, fiquei a encarar a televisão, com a cabeça apoiada entre as mãos. Não era como se eu nunca houvesse pensado naquela pergunta, nem em sua resposta; sempre o fazia. Porém, era complicado admiti-lo a outrem.

-Faz quatro anos que você vive nisso. Pelo menos, você já percebeu, né?-ele continuava.

-Você já garantiu que eu decorasse essas palavras em vezes anteriores...

-Não gosta de conviver comigo?

-Shun...

-Pois eu estou morrendo tanto quanto você e um dia nos separaremos; você só o está antecipando!

-É meu bem mais precioso, sabe disso. Mas...

-Mas o quê? O que mais, Ikki?-Ele estava exaltado, fazendo mil sinais com as mãos. Aquela conversa tão cheia de palavras e significância me deixava tonto. Shun não fazia sinal de parar; achava que estava ganhando.

Eu já havia me perdido.

-Eu sinto muito... Não posso, meu irmão!-declarei, -Não é preferir o limbo, é só que eu não sei o que fazer para me sentir bem. Já tentei me divertir, e até consegui por um tempo, mas não dá! Eu não quero pensar-

-Ikki, você ainda está confuso; após tanto tempo! É difícil acreditar que seja o Ikki da época das lutas: a temível Fênix!

-Eu...

-Promete que, por mim, você vai sair com a Saori e vão comprar roupas novas e falar com pessoas. Não vou contigo pra te vigiar; confio no que me diz. Promete...

Assenti. Não porque quisesse me livrar daquela situação incômoda, era só que Shun era muito importante para mim e eu não o queria triste. Mas, intimamente, fiquei imaginando se não haveria como escapar.

-Ótimo! Bem, eu já estou indo... -Guardou os utensílios devidamente lavados e pegou suas coisas. -June diz que quer me levar lá num lugar do sei lá das contas, hehe. Vou ter que ir logo se quiser ir ao jantar de hoje à noite! Até amanhã e não se esqueça de jantar. Aliás, por favor, faça pelo menos um pouco de bagunça aqui pra indicar que saiu do quarto. Isso tá até com cheiro de mofo; daqui a pouco vai parecer casa mal assombrada.

-Certo...-respondi, displicente. Acenei um "até logo" e me encaminhei ao banheiro para um banho forçado.

---------------

Enxuguei-me com cuidado e fui escolher alguma roupa. Implorava-me para não desanimar, ou ficar suspirando a cada segundo. Porém, sempre que abria uma gaveta, ficava olhando cada peça sem focalizar nenhuma; fechava-a sem ao menos tocar em algo.

Por que não podia parar com aqueles suspiros? Irritava-me não poder sequer secar as lágrimas, porque não fazia diferença: o dobro das de antes rolavam.

Sempre parecia haver duas pessoas dentro de mim: a que queria seguir meu irmão e deixá-lo feliz e a que nunca iria esquecer Esmeralda. Aparentemente, não conflitantes, elas sempre tinham de fazer coisas opostas, e eu próprio ficava no meio delas.

Apertei meus punhos contra os dois olhos encharcados e me pedi, uma vez mais, para tentar seguir um pouco o primeiro pedido. Abri novamente a gaveta e peguei algumas blusas.

Pondo-as na cama, surpreendi-me de fato escolhendo qual seria a melhor. Mas, no fundo, eu só queria parecer bem e não o caco do momento. Não queria pena. O fato de Saori Kido estar vindo até minha casa já era irritante o bastante. Talvez se eu aparentasse estar bem, eles me deixasse em paz com minha dor.

Escolhi também alguma calça e vesti-me. Olhando para o espelho, de repente, uma lembrança me veio à mente.

Um sol mais brilhante que o que me perseguia a cada amanhecer queimava minha pele e algo ainda mais quente puxava-me pela mão. Um campo florido estava aos meus pés, com seus espinhos roçando levemente minha pele. As cócegas que me provocavam nem se comparavam com o formigamento naquele meu braço. Era uma sensação deliciosa.

Os cabelos dourados de Esmeralda pareciam dançar proporcionalmente à sua alegria por me mostrar aquelas flores em pleno inferno. Para mim, era ainda mais fascinante que aquela rosa se desabrochasse em presença de tanto ódio, como o de seu pai.

Ela parou por um tempo e pude ver lágrimas discretas em seus olhos. Perguntei o porquê daquilo e a surpresa pintou-se em sua linda face.

"Naquele dia você me mostrou sua face manchada de lágrimas

Um poente brilhando em lágrimas, um calor em meus ombros"

-Estou chorando?-ela exclamou, experimentando a água salgada, -Estou muito feliz; é isso, Ikki!

-Posso ver!-disse, rindo de sua expressão envergonhada, -Não precisa se acanhar; não é um pecado ser feliz, certo?

-Eu sei... São lindas, né? As flores...-Soltou minha mão e pegou um botão, cheirando-o.

Fiquei em pé ao lado da moça ajoelhada, apenas observando o cenário mais lindo daquele mundo traiçoeiro. Um flash passou por seu rosto, algo tão sombrio que me fez num pulo descer para abraçá-la.

Mais lágrimas desciam, mas essas pareciam muito mais salgadas.

-Ah, não se importe comigo...-Esmeralda tentou afastar o meu abraço, mas parecia realmente querer o oposto.

Embalei-a no meu colo e fiz sua cabeça encostar-se a meu peito. Ela protestava e fazia força para que eu desista de meu intento.

-Tenho um mau pressentimento...-explicou-se, ajoelhada frente a mim.

Permaneci sentado, olhando o rosto que mais me importava no inferno que minha vida era naquele momento. O que fazer? Não podia mesmo tomar suas dores?

Por mais que o quisesse perguntar em voz alta, sabia que ficaria sem resposta de qualquer forma. Não seria minha curiosidade, ou desespero, que a faria desabafar.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ela engatinhou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Essas flores me acalmam, mas parece que isso não mais anda sendo o bastante...

-Foi algo que seu pai te disse?

Ela assentiu e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. Parecia cansada, mas a manhã mal estava começando...

-E o que foi?

-Ele... Bem, o de sempre: eu cuidar de você é atrapalhar seu treinamento e que eu era uma inútil aqui e...

Aninhou-se um pouco mais e pôs a mão em meu peito, ajeitando minha blusa já bastante rasgada pelos intensos combates contra meu mestre.

-E...?-Tentei incentivá-la a continuar.

Mas só pude ouvir as ondas batendo violentamente sobre a ilha. Não havia pássaros ou qualquer vento, somente o mar eternamente em ressaca. Também ressoava o som pesado de nossas respirações. A dela estava começando a se apascentar, porém ainda era bastante penoso.

-Fale-me sobre seu irmão, Ikki...

-De novo?

-Gosto do brilho que fica em seu olhar quando o descreve.

Afastei-me um pouco, o necessário para que ela erguesse a cabeça interrogativa. Segurei suas bochechas com cada uma das mãos e lhe sorri.

-É maior do que o deste momento?-perguntei, arrancando-lhe um leve rubor.

-Não sei ao certo...

-Não se preocupe, meu amor, não vou deixar que ele nos separe. Jamais!

-Por isso te acordei. Precisava de você, Ikki! Muito mais do que essas flores. Porém, ultimamente... Nem isso!

-Confie em mim.

-Eu confio!

-Mesmo? Não parece, -falei, meio jocosamente.

Ela gargalhou de leve e me abraçou. Depois, eu a beijei de leve. Era raro eu intensificar aquele toque. Era como se eu fosse quebrá-la se o fizesse. Naquele dia, pus toda a minha energia ali; Esmeralda forçava-me àquele ponto...

-Eu te amo, Ikki!-ela proclamou, num grito ofegante.

E caiu em um novo chovo.

BLING BLONG

A campainha me trazia de volta ao presente, porém a ansiedade daquele momento ainda percorria minhas veias e eu estava suando enquanto abria a porta. A jovem de cabelos ruivos se espantou um pouco comigo.

-Você atendeu rápido...-Saori disse, num sorriso, -Levou um susto?

-Mais ou menos.

-Vamos? Tenho tanto a fazer lá no shopping! É tão bom que tenha aceitado ir comigo, é sempre bom estar com alguém pra carregar minhas compras, hihihi.

-Entendo... -falei, desligado. Procurava a chave para trancar o apartamento. O resto de minhas energias ia para enterrar de volta aquele dia o qual acabara de lembrar na gaveta que abrira. Com cadeado.

Saímos e eu estava terminando de girar a chave quando senti o olhar fixo da jovem ao meu lado.

-Esqueci-me de algo?-perguntei, checando se havia vestido a roupa e calçado os sapatos.

-Você está chorando Ikki...

"E sempre que desejo apagar

Meu coração, meu corpo lembram-se de você."

Aquela voz foi ecoando pelo meu cérebro e o ambiente rodando. Em câmera lenta, senti que ela vinha me abraçar, tentar me confortar. Chamava-me, mas eu não conseguia distinguir sua voz da de Esmeralda. Aquele havia sido nosso último beijo, no campo de flores.

Ali no corredor de um prédio qualquer em Tóquio, eu podia inspirar o aroma de seu corpo quente contra o meu. O gosto de sua boca ainda estava na minha enquanto, meia hora depois, eu a segurava em meus braços. Gritar seu nome, sacudi-la... nada disso a traria de volta. Por mais que o soubesse, ainda fiz uma última força: vinguei-me e manchei minha vida para sempre com o ódio que penetrou minha mente enfraquecida pela perda recém-sofrida.

"Para sempre, seu amor"

-Vamos... Você tem que voltar a si, Ikki, -a voz de Saori novamente fora sintonizada, enquanto suas mãos me batiam sutilmente.

Olhei-a e falei que estava melhor. Limpei meu rosto e peguei a chave da fechadura, guardando-a na carteira.

-Vamos? O motorista está esperando...-ela falou, apontando para o elevador.

-Certo...

-Prefere dirigir?

-Não estou bem pra isso.

No carro, eu cochilei por todo o trajeto. Via Esmeralda e seu cabelo balançando. Um sorriso tristonho se pintava, fazendo meu coração ficar pesado. Como, possivelmente, eu poderia esquecê-la? Por mais que todos me pedissem e eu soubesse que era o que ela queria...

"Fecho meus olhos e te desenho, só com isso estou bem

Mesmo que a estação deixe meu coração pra trás"

Sempre a recordaria e sentiria enjôo de tanto que meu estômago se comprimiria com o aperto de meus sentimentos.

Quando acordei, a mão de Saori segurava a minha e sua cabeça se apoiava entre meu peito e meu ombro. Sua expressão não era tranqüila, feliz, ou simplesmente neutra... Estava rígida, como se houvesse dormido pensando em como solucionar qualquer problema. Talvez houvesse.

Era horrível ter a certeza de que eu a fazia assim. Também por isso, eu havia aceitado vir; não devo coisas somente a meu irmão. Eu me importava com a menina a quem tentava acordar; tinha até pena de fazê-lo, pois o sono parecia aliviar sua tensão.

Mas havia quem dissesse que o shopping é cura de todos os males femininos, então... Talvez ela não se importasse. Eu sei; essa piada foi horrível. Juro que tentei.

-Despertou?-perguntei, alisando seu belo rosto.

Ela deu um sorriso e espreguiçou-se.

Um certo alívio me atingiu ao constatar que estava bem; só gostaria que também pudesse sorrir assim. Mas, às vezes, era como se a dor já fosse tanto uma constante para mim que quando não a sentia, estava como que incompleto.

Eu me havia acostumado com aquilo. Seria tão bom se a falta que Esmeralda me fazia também virasse uma rotina... Mas as lembranças, os beijos, cada cena naquele mundo solitário a traziam à tona. O que fazer? Torcia para acordar um dia e perceber que as saudades que eu sentiria no momento fossem as mesmas que as da noite anterior e as de meus sonhos onde corríamos feliz e de mãos dadas pelo campo florido; não daquela ilha... Mas do Paraíso.

"Será que um dia passarei a

Não sentir nada por você?"

Fomos Saori e eu às compras. A jovem tentava me animar o máximo possível: sendo extrovertida, impulsiva... Até um pouco tola. De um jeito nada dela, forçando-se. Eu próprio também intentava um sorriso espontâneo; uma piada, que sempre saía pior que a dita acima. Nada era real.

Após algumas lojas, fomos à praça de alimentação comer fast-food. A moça à minha frente comentava alegre sobre uma fofoca que Seiya lhe contara na véspera. Eu não tinha fome, mas ela me entupia de batata-frita, muitas postas diretamente em minha boca.

-Eu me sinto ridícula aqui...-disse, num suspiro. Era como se houvesse retirado alguma máscara, tamanha mudança que observei em toda sua fisionomia.

-Bem...-Nada me vinha à mente para confortá-la. Sentia pelo meu corpo o desgaste do esforço incomum que eu fizera naquele dia e vontade de ir para casa.

-Ikki, vai hoje ao jantar... Por favor!

-Pra quê? Seja minha amiga da forma certa me deixando continuar como estou. Sei que não é um jeito legal, mas... É como melhor fico.

-Quando perdi meu avô... Pode não ter muito a ver, mas ele era tudo pra mim neste mundo. Eu fiquei muito abatida, como se ele tivesse me abandonado de propósito. Fiz de tudo para esquecê-lo, trabalhei muito além do que minha idade permitia... Mais tarde entendi que a idéia era aprender a conviver com aquilo; com o tempo é como se ele ainda vivesse. Ele tá sempre aqui. -Apontou para seu coração.

-Minha necessidade é um pouco além da espiritual, Saori. Desculpa, mas prefiro voltar agora. -Levantei-me, pegando as sacolas.

-Espera, -pediu-me, puxando uma dessas. Estava a ponto de dizer algo quando desistiu, virando o rosto um pouco vermelho.

-Preciso vê-la todo dia... Sentir seu perfume, a pele dela me tocando! Coisas que só Esmeralda poderia me proporcionar. Aqui. Vamos?

-Eu não entendo...-Seus olhos estavam um pouco úmidos.

-Por quê?-perguntei, assustado, apontando as lágrimas.

-Esquece... Deixa que eu carrego um pouco. É meu, mesmo...-Pegou a bolsa que segurava e mais outra, caminhando na minha frente.

Observei sua silhueta que se afastava lentamente, xingando-me por ser um inútil com minhas emoções e saudades. Nem sabia o que querer!

Por vezes pedia para esquecer-me da existência de meu grande amor, mas arrependia-me ao notar que, mesmo assim, não seria capaz de amar ninguém e acabaria numa vida sem graça e vazia.

Noutras, almejava ficar por cem anos naquele quarto, apodrecendo. Porém, pensando nela como nunca. Chorando às vezes, morrendo outras. Contudo, Shun e Saori apareciam e faziam com que me arrependesse amargamente de tal egoísmo.

"Será certo dormir mesmo

Com esta dor me apertando?"

Aquela era pior que o normal, pois havia visto tanta dor naqueles olhos. Minha Deusa chorava por não conseguir me salvar de um Deus maior: o Amor. Não exatamente o de Eros, mas o real. Eu estava repleto de amor por Esmeralda e não havia nada que mesmo ela pudesse fazer.

Como eu queria sair daquele transe nessas vezes. Um desejo novo perpassou a minha mente. As chaves daquele limbo passaram voando em frente aos meus olhos. Sacudi a cabeça e quase em bati por pensar em bobagens.

Cheguei ao prédio e nem me despedi da moça, tamanha minha vergonha por aquele dia que deveria ser perfeito. No fim, eu era um péssimo ator e um terrível amigo. Ela me implorou de novo para que comparecesse ao jantar. Tive remorso e respondi que talvez pensasse na possibilidade.

O brilho que ressuscitou seus olhos foi tão intenso que me fez recuar, literalmente. Gargalhei um pouco com o susto que tomara enquanto Saori me observava sem nada entender. Num sorriso, disse que contava comigo e se foram ela e seu motorista.

"Ao céu estrelado que vimos

Fizemos um pedido"

Ao entrar, tomei algo e fui escolher a roupa. Já anoitecia quando enfim achei algo razoável. Estava, provavelmente, largo, como acontecia com todas as roupas que tinha.

Fechei a janela da sala e me repeti que deveria até o lugar, aprender a conviver com a dor e um dia superá-la. Como? Um dia descobriria... E se me arrependesse? E daí? Eu estava machucando os outros. Esmeralda devia me odiar por aquilo.

Um vento frio entrava pelo apartamento quando notei que não havia cerrado a tranca. Seria bom se chovesse, assim teria uma boa desculpa. Ou que nevasse... As estradas estariam muito perigosas para que eu saísse de casa.

Lá ia eu buscando por desculpas, novamente.

O céu estava limpo como sempre esteve na Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Mas era dia quando a conheci... Estava muito arranhado após apanhar muito de Tatsumi, dolorido pelo corpo todo. Haviam-me posto numa pequena caverna subterrânea, enquanto não acordava.

Abri os olhos sentindo algo me tocar, ardia muito o lugar. Por um segundo achei estar de volta ao Japão, com Shun. Quando meus olhos se focalizaram e adaptaram-se à fraca luz de uma lamparina, percebi tratar-se de uma garota. Ela devia ter a minha idade e limpava minha pele do sangue coagulado.

-Ah, Enfim!-exclamou, pondo o pano num recipiente com um líquido estranho, -Parecia sofrer enquanto dormia, então achei melhor ajudar... Fiz mal?

-Não... Acho que não...-Sentei-me, pondo as mãos na minha cabeça que doía muito.

-Ótimo! Qual é o seu nome?

-Ikki Amamiya. E o seu?

Minha pergunta pareceu assustá-la. Ao se recompor, pegou o pano, novamente umedecido, e retomou o meu tratamento.

-Qual seu nome?-insisti, fazendo-a rubra.

-É Esmeralda... Não combina muito comigo, né?

-Não te conheço pra saber...

-Não precisa, -Pulou para trás quando eu reclamei de haver doído. -Sinto muito...

-Eu é que o digo; sou um bebê chorão, né?-dei um sorriso.

-Como se machucou tanto?

-Não lembro...-menti, virando a cara. Estava envergonhado tanto por não dizer a verdade quanto por imaginar sua reação se a ouvisse.

-Um dia você vai se lembrar?

Eu havia sido pego. Arrebitei a cabeça e falei que talvez, fazendo-a rir.

Terríveis foram os dias após cada treinamento nada usual que eu recebia, mas maravilhosas eram as noites que passava contando coisas de meu país para aquela menina. Nossa diferença de idade era quase nula, mas eu me sentia um pouco seu mestre. Acho que ela sentia o mesmo quando narrava histórias dali e do povoado do outro lado.

A coisa que Esmeralda mais queria ver era a neve. E eu queria me ver livre de seu pai. Como ali não nevava, sonhávamos juntos em pegara armadura e sair flutuando pelo Pacífico.

Aos poucos fomos crescendo e nossa união, também. Logo começamos a namorar oficialmente e, provavelmente, até o pai dela sabia disso. Muito além de um túnel de escape rápido daquela situação, ela me acalmava e o fato de se importar comigo me fazia sobreviver cada dia terrível.

"Mas, mesmo que essa luz suma num piscar de olhos,

Meu coração, meu corpo brilham em você"

Naquele momento, a idéia de uma hora antes voltava à tona. Fui até a cozinha e liguei o gás, antes que o arrependimento me surgisse. Fechei todas as portas, janelas e brechas. Sentei no chão e comecei a me sentir meio zonzo após uns minutos. Não sabia que o efeito era tão rápido; talvez houvesse aberto demais...


End file.
